Butterfly Under Glass
by Jadecoyote
Summary: A new student transfers to Ouran Academy from England and gains a great friendship with Honey and raises affection for Mori. The problem is that Haruhi knows the girls tragic secret that will test the hosts.
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Under Glass

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Author's Note: This is my first Ouran Fanfic so be light on the flames. Its not the usual situation and I am trying to stay clear of the Mary-Sue factor. The problem is its difficult to bring in an original character...those who have watched the show know what the girls who are one episoders are like. This will have some interesting twists I promise you. If you like it please review it so I know you like it and to keep writing. If not I will put it aside like many of my other stories. My writing depends on my readers. Here comes the copyright. I didnt creature this anime. I DONT KNOWN IT. Suzima is the only character I have actually created. Sorry about the format I had to do it on a fricken wordpad because my other systems didnt want to work)

The sun rose over Ouran Academy as the kids filed in to enjoy their day of fun and academia. Ouran academy is home to the wealthiest and most connected families. When the rich young woman put aside their books for days of fun and excitement they go to the Host Club. Haruhi was sliding her fingers through her hair as she walked slowly into the hallway of the school and up to the Music Room where the Host Club kept it's business. It was really a business instead of indulgence of the rich (Kyoya taking pictures and selling items on the internet makes a profit) had made a steady profit for outings to places like the resort, and lavish parties. The only reason Haruhi joined this club was to pay off her debts after breaking the Victorian vase. That darned thing started this whole surreal mess. She had to admit deep inside that she had become accustomed to the craziness surrounding her. She dressed in a boy's uniform and play host like an actor on stage. She was finally getting used to this, she should be after she first enrolled in this school. Her footsteps were hollow as she carried the bag over her shoulder listening to the birds singing outside the high windows. Stepping into the room she looked around seeing the twins lounging on the reddish-orange couch, turning their heads in unison to look at her.

"Your late" they said voicing those two words as one. Haruhi used to think that was strange, but now like the strangeness of her situation she was used to it. "I would have been here sooner, but Sempai wanted me to get those pink marshmallow bunnies specially made for Honey-sempai. I had to walk quite a ways to get them" she said chuckling softly and placing the white box on the table. Such festive snacks were more familiar to her when the Easter Bunny came, but Honey-Sempai has a love for them and the whole bunny motif. Bunnies and sugar; why does she let it surprise her anymore?

"Haru-chan" the blonde shotacon boy ran up to her and threw his arms around him. "You brought my bunnies…oooh I am so happy" Honey cried happily. Haruhi smiled widely and patted Honey on the top of the head. "The Host club would be opening soon and Tama-chan was worried about you" he added, smiling widely. At that time Tamaki ran up to her hugging her in a similar fashion that Honey had, but was squishing her face to his chest making it hard to breath. When the king of the Host Club finally released she gulped in breath and looked at him with her brown eyes. "I got the mashmellows for Honey sempai" she said and pointed to the box on the table. Honey jumped up in joy and smiled widely and picked the little white cardboard box and nuzzled it to his cheek. Like a kid on christmas morning the young man who gave the appearance of a kid opened the top of the box and took out one of the smiling bunnies and with a bit dramatic bite took a bite of it, getting sugar all over his mouth. Haruhi smiled at Mori-Sempai came over with a white cloth and wiped Honey's mouth clean without a word. Honey looked up at Mori with a big appreciative smile. At that moment Kyoya stepped in holding his allusive black book partly open in his fingertips. His bespeckled eyes stared down at the informtion laid out that he had scribbled out on early this morning.

"I seems we have a new student in the school. Henry Winchester's daughter. For those who are not Haruhi; the Winchesters are the wealthiest family from England. They have investments in gunsmithing and the trade of precious gemstones. She will be arriving tommarow. From my information her name is Suzima. Miss Winchester will be coming in for her third year and she is seventeen years old." he said in his calm tone of voice. Tamaki smiled and pointed at himself "Ah another young ladie to bring a smile too..a beautiful soft delicate dove to woo into my enchanted web of beauty...ahhh what joy, what splendor"he said in his usual grand way causing everyone else in the room to just stare blankly at him a sweatdrop forming on the sides of their faces. Honey smiled widely and closed the box and held it close to his body. "I will save one of the bunnies for the new girl. It might be a good way to break the ice"he cheered in his happy-go-lucky voice. Haruhi smiled faintly hearing that and nodded her head. "Thats a very nice thing for you to do Honey-Sampai" she said softly, tilting her head to the side and smiling faintly. Honey nodded his head and ran off grabbing Mori's hand and leading him off to get ready for the clients to come. When they walked out Kyoya looked at Haruhi and shook his head.

"One more thing. This young lady has a serious condition and has been said to not have long to live. I have an advantage to being the son of the CEO of a Medical Company. I didn't want to tell the others, because they cannot handle such information. I know that out of all of us you have compassion and will understand how delicate this situation is"his tone not changing any bit from what it had been before. Haruhi felt her throat tightening when she heard this and a frown fell on her lips. Her mother had died ten years ago and it still haunted her more then she realized. To hear that a student around her age might be losing her life was almost too much for her to take. Kyoyu as usual had slipped out leaving her standing there digesting the tragity of this young woman she was going to meet. But why her? Kyoyu-sempai had said that she held the most compassion, but what could she do to help someone who has so little time left from what it sounds like?

The tables had been set up and the room had been decorated in the time of Queen Elizabeth's time. Tamaki thought it was perfect due to the fact that the new students who would be waltzing in was from England. Tamaki often thought himself that clever and wiley. The twins stared around dressed in blue velvet with gold and flat hats. Tamaki was dressed like Henry the Eighth, which was pre-Elizabeth, but Tamaki liked it and was unfazed by the historical inaccurency. The young women had started to file into the tables and picking places and Hosts to speak to. Haruhi was dressed in a slightly uncomfortable pages outfit of purple and silver, which she felt was out and out silly, perhaps playing as her old status as fetch boy before becoming a host herslef. Shaking her head she chuckled and saw Tamaki talking sweetly to the girls, but once and a while he would turn his attention to do the door. Yes, he was excited to meet a new young woman he could charm away on. The twins were dressed as court jestures, Hikaru laying his head on Kaoru's lap as the bells on his shoes jingle mischeviously. Mori was dressed as a knight sitting close to Honey who was garbed as a little prince, his red velvet cape a bit too long for his body making him look even cuter.

As the hours passed finally a young woman stepped in with two other students. She was a petite girl with a fragile form, a heart shaped abalaster skin and the biggest doll like blue eyes. She was dressed in the dress code of Ouran. Haruhi hadn't noticed till she heard the great commotion Tamaki made. The blonde haired 'king' for the day stood up and called out in his light airy voice. "Welcome princess to my court." he said walking toward the young woman who seemed unenchanted by him upon sight. Haruhi suddenly had the encounter between Tamaki-sempai and Renge and mentally cringed. Instead Suzima blinked at him and shook her head looking like she wanted to flee out from where she came. "Now c'mon beautiful maiden noone is going to take your head here" Tamaki stupidly continued. The young woman just rolled her eyes "Really..your Tamaki Suoh?"she asked wrinkling her nose at him showing her immediately dislike for the buffoon. It was Honey who ran over to the woman and stood there looking up at the pale young woman "Hi! My name is Honey! I got these special marshmellow bunnies..do you want to join me? Do you like sweets? I love cake"he said. Suzima looked at Honey looked down at Honey and slowly a small smile spread across her lips. "Hello Honey. My name is Suzima. I like cake too"she replied and let him lead her to a table. In her hands she held a book that had old binding in it. Honey looked at it "What are you reading?"Honey asked in his cheeful, curious voice. Suzima walked to the seat she was lead to and saw the spread of confections and smiled faintly "Its a book called Great Expectations by a man named Charles Dickens. Its my favorite" she said her voice no longer annoyed and icy as it had been toward Tamaki. Honey just stared wide eyed at the book loving stories and leaned forward a bit "Well will you tell me what its about?"he asked. Suzima tilted her head to the side and chuckled softly. "Well, it's about a boy named Pip who goes through many trials to become a gentleman and win the heart of a fair maiden"she said cocking her head to the side, causing strands of gold to fall against her pale cheek. Honey's eyes widened "Ohh that sounds like a good story. I am training to be a gentleman too" Honey said quite taken with his new friend. "Your really nice Suzima"he said offering her one of the marshmellow bunnies. "Will you come back again to see me? Oh and you haven't met Takashi yet" Honey said and pointed to another table. Suzima turned her head and caught the gaze of the young man sitting there with an almost stoic expression on his face, but he had glanced at Honey when his name was spoken. She looked at him and locked eyes with him for a single moment before looking away.

Haruhi stood there watching everything unfold before her as Kyoyu's words echoed in her mind. Honey had called to her to come over so she walked over very slowly. "Hi"she said giving a faint smile. Honey smiled widely "This is Haruhi..Haruhi this is Suzima..shes from England"he said. Suzima looked at the young man who's features were strangely delicate for a boy. "Its nice to meet you" she said. Haruhi nodded her head and looked at Honey then at Mori-Sempai, then to the rest of the Host Club, wondering how long she could keep this vital information.


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Not To Be Forgotten

Jadecoyote  
Rated-T

It was Christmas time at the Host Club. Of course the students would get the winter holiday off so the club was hosting a very special festival beforehand. Pine trees of the highest quality were flown in and decorated with shiny bobbles and lights. Stocking were hung on the walls with the names of each of the hosts where the girls could put in little gifts (a clever idea by Kyoya to up revenue). All of the hosts were dressed up as elves glad in green and Tamaki as Old Saint Nick. Haruhi thought it was highly inappropriate for the girls to sit on his lap, but it only caused the twins to grin at eachother (pervs). Tea was not the only thing served for this party. Eggnog, cookies, and iced cakes, and of course candy canes. Music played in the background as the girls lined up to tell Tamaki what they wanted for christmas and some of them sat to talk to the other hosts. Even Nekozawa was there with Mai (yes squeee self-fanfic cross). She was putting a little santa cat on Belzanef.

Honey was sitting with Suzima, the bells on his pointy shoes jingling as he smiled widely listening closely as she was reading him a christmas story. Mori stood close by not revealing how embarrassed he was by the costume he was put into. Such a tall man should not be dressed an elf, but it could be worst (Imagine him as a reindeer). He was standing next to Suzima's chair as Honey sat in the seat next to her listening to the story, his attention fully on her.

"I have a suprise for everyone. If you will look up at the ceiling there is mistletoe. Now ladies don't get too carried away. I promise that each lady will get one kiss from their favorite host" he announced. This was the point where Haruhi took cover under one of the couches to avoid this absolutely akward situation, rememebering the last time Tamaki got her into a situation involving kisses. Hunny was being kisses on the cheek by some of the girls who thought he was the cutest thing that they want in their stockings. Kyoya was giving kisses on the hand and the twins were having fun drawing out kisses from the girls.

Hikaru was frowning deeply looking at his twin. "But Karou I only..want kisses from you this christmas" he said and looked off to the side. Karou reached out and took Hikaru's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You will always be my christmas wish" he whispered to his brother causing all the girls to go absolutely crazy. This didn't interest Haruhi that much, what caught her eye was something absolutely mind boggling.

Haruhi was watching as Tamaki gave pecks on the cheek by each girl as he stood under the mistletoe, posing like a jolly santa claus of handsomeness. Mori was standing up infront of his chair standing very still. Suzima was looking up at him with a wide eyed expression. Between their chairs was a piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Suzi looked just as suprised as he was and the color had rose in her cheeks as each second passed. "Well..you don't have to Mori-Sempai"she said shyly, but her eyes widened when Mori got down on one knee infront of her and leaned forward slowly. At this point Honey, and the rest of the host club had turned to watch. Mori locked gaze with her and slowly his lips captured hers. It was only a moment though but for those who watched it could of been an eternity of romanticness. Haruhi crawled her way from under the couch and looked at the two. Suzima blushed and smiled at him shyly. Honey as if sensing the tension walked over and plopped himself in Suzima's lap and kissed her cheek. "You wouldnt forget about me would you?"he asked smiling. "Or Usa-chan?"He added holding up the stuffed bunny. Suzi smiled and took the bunny and kissed its cheek. "No of course not. Merry Christmas Usa-Chan"She said brightly.

To be Continued...

(Yes I am leaving it there ^^)


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall

The Fall

Jadecoyote

Rated: T

The end of Christmas break came and all the students were returning to classes. This was quite usual for all school and even Ouran Academy. The host club didn't blink an eye or move out of step. Haruhi thought that she would at least get a break from it for a minute, but Tamaki was already regaling her with of list of things he wanted from the 'commoners market'. With a long sigh she stared at the list wondering what this was all about. Raising her eyebrows she looked at Tamaki with her brown eyes. "What is with the long list, sempai?"she asked. Tamaki looked over giving one of his charming smiles. "Oh its not for an event or anything but I was thinking that it would be a treat for the students to sample some of the commoner foods. The commoners coffee took off so well that I thought it would be a great idea to expose them to even more foods"he said as if that was the greatest idea in the world. It sounded down right stupid to her, but she merely sighed knowing by now that arguing with him is pointless. By the time she got back the Host club was in full swing. She was just glad there wasn't a cosplay theme today which made things alot easier and maybe a bit more stable. There were girls already sitting waiting for her to sit down. Going into the prep room she placed the bags down and unpacked them quickly.

Haruhi did enjoy talking talking to the other students, though the situation was a bit strange. Things seemed a bit amiss today. It took a moment to realize what was missing. The talk of what happened at the Christmas festival was still going on. The unusual part of this was that Suzima was not there.

"Kyoya-sempai, wheres Suzima?"She asked softly finding this very unusual especially the events that transpired last time. Mori suprised everyone by giving a Christmas kiss to the girl.

"Shes in the hospital right now and couldn't attend"he said under his breath since this news wasn't something to be leaked to the whole Host club, since everyone knows how they get. The poor girl needed time to rest up. Haruhi nodded her head and frowned deeply feeling a slight ache in her chest as she went about her host duties, remembering when her own mother was sick.

After school was done Haruhi decided to visit Suzima. When she got there Mori was already there standing next to the bed. He turned his head and looked at her when she crossed the threshold (how he does it noone knows..his Mori senses were tingling).

"How did you know?"she asked as Suzima smiled at her faintly, looking appreciative for any company she can get.

"...Kyoya.."he said and looked back at the girl laying in the hospital bed, his expression unreadable.

"Oh. How are you feeling Suzima?"Haruhi asked looking concerned. Suzima smiled faintly."A little better but tired. Thank you for coming, You, Mori, and Honey are appreciated company"She said softly, her eyes looking tired and her body was very weak.

"Honey-sempai?"

"Hey Haru-chans here too! Guess what Suzi-chan there is a machine that you put quaters in and treats come out!"he said having armfuls of sugary snacks from the vending machine. Haruhi stared at Honey for a long moment fathoming that Honey would of never come in contact with a vending machine.

(Yes to be continued. This chapter came to mind pretty quickly.)


	4. Chapter 4: Covington Garden

Covington Gardens:The Start

Rated:T

Jadecoyote

(Author's note: Yes, I am going to continue this story. Now if your going to ask me how Haruhi knew about what sickness Suzima has the one I am not labeling SHUUSH. Its the same as asking where the banana peels come from its part of being in the anime world. anyway enjoy)

As the weeks went on Haruhi saw more of Suzima and she seemed quite cheerful among the colorful pagentry of the host club. Honey seemed pleased to have someone who enjoyed cake just as much as he did and Mori was always there, the strong silent gentleman. After seeing Suzima in the hospital Haruhi started to wonder why she was told about the girl being sick. It wasn't till that visit that she started to fully understand the gravity of it. Suzima had the same sickness her own mother had and died of. The heaviness of this knowledge overwhelmed her greatly. The palpiable sense of foreboding and sadness swept over her. That day she visited the hospital she also saw that Mori understood this as well, but the impact it had on him was unclear to her. Honey always smiled keeping his own emotions to himself.

"Haruhi. Daydreaming of a certain handsome, refined gentleman?" Tamaki's voice cut her thoughts like a knife through butter. If she wasn't used to it she would of jumped to attention. "No, i'm fine"she said and turned her gaze in his direction. "We are going on a picnic!" he announced. "Everything has already been arranged" he said cheerful, hopeful he would get to spend some time with Haruhi alone.

(The Theatre of Tamaki's mind)

_The wind is blowing gently in Haruhi's hair as she looked softly at Tamaki. There is a spread of delicious foods, one being fancy tuna. "This place is so peaceful. I feel so calm when around you, Sempai" Haruhi said with a blush coming to her cheeks as she looked up at him with her doe-like brown eyes. Tamaki reached down and tipped his finger under her chin. "On a day like this your the only one I want to spend time with"_

Tamaki had his eyes shut tightly smiling and giggling happily, clearly in his own world. Kyoya shook his head regarding his friend and fellow host club member. "Like the beach this is a host club event and therefore the clients are coming with us. We must do our best with games and at Covington Gardens there are fountains and beautiful sitting spots" he said giving a sideward glance at Tamaki, enjoying the glimmer of fantasy ebbing away, no cracking into tiny pieces. The twins as usual shared a grin at Tamaki's expense.

Covington Gardens was a beautiful spiraling mansion minicking Whitehall Castle in England with its expansive ground and impressive beauty. There were five diffrent gardens filled with roses, lilies, and other flowers native to the gardens of the United Kingdom. The greenhouses on the other hand held tropical flowers from here in Japan, but also Brazil, South Africa and the Carribean. All of this made Haruhi smile as she took it all in. Getting out of the limo she stood there looking at all of the scenery. The girls were getting out of their cars still garbed in their Ouran uniforms, talking animatedly among themselves about how this is going to be a fun trip. The courtyard was set up for afternoon tea and there was a tennis court and other games.

Suzima was sitting in one of the white painted chairs, perched on the edge sipping tea. She looked much paler then she had at the last host club meeting, but much improved from when she was in the hospital. Though Honey had other clients to charm him and Mori seemed to be spending alot of time with Suzi-chan. It did catch Haruhi's interest especially after what happened at the Christmas party.

"Suzi-chan what do you dream of doing?" Honey asked sitting at her side with Usa-Chan on her lap. Suzima seemed to be thinking about it. "Well I would love to travel and see the world. I have always been too sick to do alot of exploring. One of the places I really want to see is Hawaii with its beautiful beaches and pretty shells"She said. Honey smiled "I went to Hawaii a couple years ago with my parents and brother. It was alot of fun"he said and offered her a piece of cake. Suzima took it and smiled "But Honey this is your favorite kind of cake. You love strawberries and vanilla icing"she said shaking her head. "But I want you to have it Suzi-chan" the boy-lolita replied happily. "Your so sweet Honey"She said and leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek and slowly started to eat it, smiling. Mori looked at the two of them and gave that rare smile that he gives causing Haruhi to stare in suprise. They seemed so happy the three of them. It was like the book the Secret Garden, they were the character: Suzima as Mary, Honey as Collins, and Mori as Deacon in their own little world..their own secret garden of bliss.

(I know that chapter is short but I am leading to more. I didn't want to disappoint you by taking a long time without writing. Yes, there will be more because I have thought this through, but I absolutely love when you review my stories so please do and I will get back to you as soon as possible, Jade-chan)


	5. Chapter 5: Covington Garden pt2

Covington Garden:Part 2

Jadecoyote

(Author's note: This is the second part of Covington Garden and there is a good reason I am splitting this small chapter up with its next. Hopefully I won't leave you hanging like I have. Sorry)

The hung lights shone in the night at Covington Garden. It was a beautiful setting for a dance. Soft music played as the girls took turns dancing with the hosts. Haruhi was glad that she learned to moonlight poured through the trees and there was a cool breeze causing the leaves to flutter. Tamaki has been whining when the girls weren't around that he wanted nothing more then to dance with Haruhi, but those complaints fell on deaf ears.

Suzima was dancing with Honey, holding him up a bit since hes the size of a small child. "I wish I was taller so I could look at you better" Honey said smiling at her. "Suzi-chan someday when we are done with school do you think you would marry me?"he asked looking up at her with his big brown eyes. The color rose in Suzima's cheeks but she smiled softly to him. "Well my parents haven't arranged anything for me."She said and finally nodded her head. Honey jumped up and down in excitement "Yay"he said. Mori sat sipping a cool drink watching the two dancing, a smile flitting on his lips. Haruhi couldn't recall a time that Mori seemed so relaxed and at peace.

In the middle of the fun with people dancing togather Suzi stood on the balcony looking out at the starry sky. She startled when she realized Mori was standing silently behind her, causing a smile to slowly spread across her lips. For a moment they locked gaze looking at one another, the moonlight shining upon their faces.

"Thank you" those two words passing over Mori's lips as he looked upon the young woman who had brought such warmth to his life and that of his dear cousin. Tilting her head to the side she shook it slowly. "There is no need to keep thanking me for something that brings me such joy"She replied. "Then I won't say it again"He told her and at the same time reached over and picked a rose that was growing wild on the balcony, bearly uttering a grunt when one of the thorns pricked his skin. Without taking his gaze from her face he offered her the pink and perfect flower.

"Takashi"She whispered, calling him by his first name as she carefully held the rose offered to her. She tore her gaze, noticing the droplets of blood oozing from the surface of his fingertip. "Your bleeding"She said and brought his injured fingers up inspection then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a lace hankerchief. Carefully she wrapped it around his finger, then brought his finger to her lips, kissing the spot.

"Suzima..."Mori started to say, his voice softer then usual. Suzima nodded her head silently then took a step back. "Its late and I have kept you up"she said knowing that the party had wound down and everyone else was getting ready for bed. She turned leaving the balcony as he stood there watching her. "...I love you.."he said when noone was there, bowing his head, finding himself again alone in the moonlight.

Suzima waved to Haruhi as she headed for her room and stepped inside closing the door. It was then the dizziness overtook her. Stumbling she tried to make her way to the bed, the darkness starting to flit over her vision. Suzima grabbed onto the chest infront of the end of the bed and closed her eyes.

(One more chapter to go. I know you are itching to see how this story ends)


	6. Chapter 6

In the End

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Author's Note: Okay don't shoot me. I have been really busy. Also I have been having some trouble finishing this story up.I don't own the characters or the song. A song was needed for this. The song is How to Save a life by the Fray)

The host club hosts sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Haruhi was starting to feel a bit of deja vu as she wrapped her fingers around the cup of cocoa, gazing into its merky depths as if being a tea leaf reader. Weariness came over her, but she knew that she must give strength to the poor girl laying in that hospital bed. Her brown eyes looked at the window of glass seeing Mori standing next to the bed, holding the frail girl's hand. Haruhi could see even from where she was standing he was worried, though Mori-sempai usually kept a mystery around him.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely __back__ at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Suzima looked up at Mori giving him a gentle smile, her fingers entwined with his as she let out a slow shallow breath in the oxygen mask over her face. Mori stood there a solumn gaze in his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You should rest. It will give you strength again" he said quietly as he reached his hand out and mocved strands of her hair aside. She turned her head and leaned her face into his touch a bit, sliding his hand along her cheek.

"Mori...theres really no point. I knew...this was coming for a long time." she said her voice starting to break as she looked at him, her brow knitting a little bit. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Please indulge me Suzima-chan"he said softly and locked gaze with her. Suzima nodded her head and slowly laid back

"Wheres...Mitskuni?" Suzima asked quietly, letting out a choking breath, inhaling deeply into the mask. Mori gave a trace of a smile "He said he wanted to get something for you" he told her, watching her trying to catch her breath. "Hes such a kind person. I wish I had more time to spend with him, and you" she said her voice starting to break out of emotion.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Don't talk like that, Suzi-chan" he said inturrupting her words, not wanting her to get out of breath again. Suzima closed her eyes then opened them and smiled at him faintly. "I don't want to hurt you Mori. Perhaps you should go. I don't want you to see when I..."her voice died in her throat as tears pricked her eyes. Mori leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders lightly, treating her like a fragile butterfly, fearful of crushing her. "Your not going to die.."Mori said in a determined voice, sliding a hand through her silken hair._  
_  
_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

"Takashi, don't be sad. I am happy because I got to know you, and have given me so much joy. Before I met you my life was very bleak and sad. My life has been filled with doctors and tutors before I came to Ouran. The host club is a place of warmth, and in your arms..I feel like I am at home"she said her voice getting weaker as she talked. Suzi closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard feeling herself getting tired, her energy slipping away steadily. Mori pulled her closer and felt her body shivering against his. "I want you to do something for me Takashi...I want you to take care of Mitskuni always. He is such a pure heart and good spirit. Please make sure he is always smiling"she said and went quiet as her eyes slowly started to close.

"Please hang on. Don't leave me!" Mori said his low voice rising almost in a panicking way. He looked down at her with his gray eyes feeling emotion rolling through him. Suzima raised her hand and touched his cheek. "I...will always...love you, Takashi"she said weakly, her eyes shut, her breath ceasing. Mori held her close and started to shake her a little bit. "Suzima! Suzima!" he cried, holding onto her.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Takashi! Suzi-chan! I brought a-" Honey started as he walkd to the door. Haruhi stood up seeing the Loli-boy go rigid where he stopped. He stood there looking at Suzima rigid in Mori's arms. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he stroked her hair. "No...she...can't be..."he said tears rising in his eyes. Mori looked at Honey and for a moment his eyes widened, reflecting the suprise and sadness in his cousin's eyes. "Mitsukuni..." Mori said softly, not sure how to say the words that the blond haired boy already knew. Honey backed up letting out a cry and turned and ran down the hall, the beautiful flowers he had brought scattered to the floor.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

A few days later the funeral it was an unfortunately beautiful day, not a day for a funeral. Despite the fact it was an influential family it was a small, personal funeral. Mori was standing in a gray suit, his hands folded infront of him, his face filled with weariness as if he hadn't slept since Suzima's passing. With the death of the girl Honey had also taken off. The whole host club was deeply effected by Suzima's passing, even Tamaki looked less boisterous then usual, his face solumn. Haruhi felt deeply saddened wishing she had gotten to knw the young woman more. The funeral started and Haurhi's brown eyes fixed on the white coffin. It was inturrupted when a black limo arrived and Honey got out wearing a black tux, his hair ruffled. He carried a bowl in his hand. Inside was sea water with beautiful shells Haruhi had never seen before and tropical flowers.

"It was Suzi-chan's dream to go to Hawaii since..she couldn't go there. I brought it to her...because it was special to her"he said his voice wavering as he approached the closed coffin and placed it ontop of the coffin, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Mori walked over to Honey and bent down and wrapped his arms around his younger cousin tightly."She would of loved it very much"he said softly and rubbed Honey's back gently. "I miss her.."Honey said softly. "She will never leave us, Mitsukuni. Suzima will always be in our hearts" he told the younger boy. At that moment the sun shined through the trees and against the glass bowl, one of the pink flowers in the bowl the sunlight went through causing a beautiful panaroma on the white coffin. Honey suddenly smiled. "Your right Takashi"he said.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

(I admit this was hard to finish but here it is. I hope you like it. I know its sad. Please review but please be gentle)


End file.
